The God of Continuum
by i refuse to prove that i exist
Summary: "I am not a son of Erebus .My father ,or should I say fathers ,captured Nyx before the end of the titan war and imprisoned her in Tartarus ,they used there true forms to rip off a piece of her soul and create a child with their own essences included ,to try and form a child that could be Gaia's ultimate weapon . That child was me ,"
1. Chapter 1 : Tartarus

The God of Continuum

Kronos looked up from the hell hole he'd been cased into . Tartarus . The very name meant hell itself and ,according to his mother Gaia ,the Primordial himself was even more cruel to his enemies. Kronos laughed at the thought of what his children ,the gods ,where doing .Probably partying , celebrate their victory over the titans but they have not won . No not by a long shot ,this was all part of the plan . Now the Olympians wouldn't suspect a thing ,well probably ,Hestia seemed to have a way of getting forbidden information and while he technetly shouldn't be he was rather proud of her for that . He walk though the dark pit to where he had chained up the prisoner ,soon both Hyperion and Krios came up behind him ,prepared for the task at hand . Soon a dark female figure appeared in their view .  
"So how are you enjoying your new accommodations ,Nyx "the titan king mocked

"Ah Kronos ,how the war "she retorted smirking despite her bruised and battered face

"Better than ever actually ,the God are completely fooled ,well accept maybe Hestia " he replied boasting

"Smart girl "she replied

"Cowardly Girl more like ,she didn't even participate in my demise " Kronos retorted

"Being unwilling to fight doesn't mean being cowardly and you know very well if she had you would have lost the war in a matter of hours rather than years ,your too proud for your own good ,and it blinds you ,just like it will Zeus "she cracked as Kronos pulled her up and chained her to the wall

"Hmm well you may be right but it won't be like that for the next " he said smirking

Nyx' s eyes widened in realization "no .. no you can't "  
"Oh but I can and I will " Kronos replied with a evil grin that would have put the Lucifer to shame

"NOW " he yell causing all the titans to take their true form . Nyx' s horrific screams fill the room as the true forms and intent of three major titan began to rip off part of her soul . After a few torturous minutes the blazing light died down to reveal a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket of both darkness and light . Kronos looked down at the child . It appears to have black yet gold rimmed eyes ,midnight black hair and slightly tanned skin

"Perfect" the titan king exclaimed evily not acknowledging the child's crys . He walked forward to try pick up the child but suddenly the pit seemed to consume both it and it's mother .

* * *

_Earth : Greek period_

_ Date :unknown_

Three figures appeared on the desolate Scottish shore undercover of night . Unsurprisingly the female figure fell straight to the floor for several seconds before remembering the new born and the other figure was possibly hostile . She quickly scooped up the baby in one hand whilst forming and pointing a dagger that seemed to be made of the night itself in the other hand

" who are you and where exactly are we " she shouted at the figure

"Really Nyx ,all these years and and you still don't recognise me on site "exclaimed the figure smirking Nyx's eyes suddenly widened

"Tartarus " she asked

"Yep "exclaimed the still smirking figure

"Thank Chaos ,I though you were a threat for a second " Nyx explained lowering the dagger

"sorry I wasn't able to flash you back to your palace but I'm low on energy for the moment and hey I can be a threat" Tartarus wined

"I seem to remember are last dual going very differently " Tartarus was about to retort but was beaten to the punch by the cry of an uncomfortable baby "Not even an hour old and he's already telling you to shut up " mocked Nyx , readjusting the baby in her arms

"What are you going to do with it " asked Tartarus

"Raise it ,train it and protect it "Nyx said simply

"And when you tell your husband " Tartarus asked rasing an eyebrow

"He'll understand ,you know him ,he may act tough but he's a big softy ,especially when it comes to children " she said not taking her eyes off her child

"where is this place anyway "

"Its unknown for the moment , the natives call it Scotland though . I should inform you this place is beyond the Gods "he explained

"Good ,I will raise him here "  
"Be waryey sister ,the locals are not exactly friendly " Tartarus advised before fading into the background mysteriously

Nyx rolled her eyes clearly shed act seen this before . She was heading toward a great forest wondering what to name the baby when she suddenly realised she still didn't know the gender of the child so, much to its protest, she checked only too discover it was male which made it slightly more awkward because all of the names she had though of had been female .She began to try and think of male names after a while she decided on 'Perseus Jalen'. Why a second name ? she didn't really know it just felt right almost like it was written in something **(A.N. hey don't look at me ) **. As she began to enter forest she decide to follow her instincts completely as she usual had her best luck with instincts at night as she walk to a cave approximately three and a half miles east of her location she began to think ,what would her child inherit from the other titans ? she would hope nothing but this child was supposable Kronos greatest and his tool in his mothers plan . She planed to confront Gaia when she got back home .For now she just didn't have the energy to flash home . She found the cave within a couple hours of walking ,it would have been quicker had her child not woken up ever half hour for a feed or something as she looked around the cave she tried to identify a safe place to put down her child without using her domain to solidify something for it to sleep on . She soon found a nice flat ledge for the child a lay him down before lieing down next to him and cuddling him into her chest . As she drifted off to sleep she though about the recent events and what the future might bring for her child.

* * *

So opinions ? please tell me whether you enjoyed this or not I enjoy writing it at least

next update for Son of Calypso ? I don't know ill try for the weekend if not oh well

as always feedback is appreciated


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet the neighbours

North America :Canadian region

1567

Vestia tended to the flames of her campfire .She thought to herself about this new land. Despite being desolate and lacking in any 'civilised ' population ,there were already signs that this may become the next land of the gods .A labyrinth had already formed benieght it ,a significant portion of the monster population inhabited this land as well . Of course this wasn't the only possible country ,labyrinths and increased monster population were typical signs of a new western power but they had also been reported in Belgium and what would become Peru as well. She often wondered which would be the main Parthenon within each country. France had the Greek as the dominant side. Spain again was Greek dominated . Britain started out Greek but quickly started turning Roman ,still had not finished in fact. America ,she didn't know . It seemed to be a mix of both ,possibly to do with it heritage being British ,French and it's own natives. She smiled to herself ,maybe it would be shared ,an equal balance ,unity . Part of her severely doubt this . The gods aspect were to different to even consider unity. She sighed to herself

Suddenly a she heard someone off in the distance . They would be able to see her ,the fire had long since gone out. She walk towards the sound she heard and found herself in front of a cave ,almost complete hidden in the cliff side. She stepped inside and found herself in a large cavern with tunnels leading off in all directions . Only one was lite . Unshething her dagger she walked down the lite passage . The dagger was not sharp and could defiantly not kill but one touch and the victim would be paralysed . She turned the final corner and found herself in another large cavern but unlike the first it only had two passages ,one behind her the other on the left side near a small table with three seats at it. In the middle of the room was a cage lease enough to house a rhinoceros . Inside the cage were three identical men sitting around a table of their own playing some sort of game with cards and die .

"Hello " Vestia said nervously

The man sitting on the right of the table noticed her first ,he quickly got up and raced towards the bars closest too her "thank God you came ,please you've got to get us out of here ". His voice was gravely and somewhat accented

"Er ... who are you ,why are you in this cage "she asked sensing she shouldn't trust the man . The other two men made to attempt to move but stop playing their game and faced her

"No time for that now" he snapped "quickly the key is I that lock box " he pointed towards a lock box that seemed to be half in the wall

"I don't need it ,stand back " she said letting her kind heart win over . She let her hand spontaneously combust and walk toward were the strange man was showing her the door . She put her hand on the lock and began to melt it ,she sensed that there was some sort of magic reinforcing the lock.

"STOP "yelled a voice behind her urgently . Vestia turned to see Hecate running towards her accompanied by a tall dark man and woman ,both projected a extreme amount of power but the woman's was significantly high that the man .If she had to take a guess she'd say they were mother and son . The odd thing was that the darkness seemed to swirl around them. "Don't let them fool you ,they are in there for good reason"

"Hecate "The man at the bars spat "she lieing let us -"

"silence" The man now flaking Hecate said "no more lies Iklan"

Now the man she could see the man clearly he looked exactly like the one in the cage the only difference was the eyes of the caged man shone with malicious intent

The man by Hecate sighed "I do apologies for all this , I hoped that no once else would find out until I was ready to reveal myself ,so if you don't mind I'd ask you to pretend this never happened"

"Who are you " Vestia asked

"I'm am Perseus Jalen to the Greek"his features became suddenly clouded in a silver mist ,when it dissipated he look had changed . He was tall ,his hair was slightly lighter whilst his skin looked darker "and I am Gravaiton Jalen to the Roman ,Son of Nyx and God of the Space-Time continuum .May I ask who you are "

Adopting his style Vestia replied "I'm am Vestia in my current and Roman form ,Hestia in the Greek ,Goddess of the Hearth"

He smiled and bowed his head "lady Vestia ,it is an honour "

"No need for that ,I'm not an Olympian anymore " She replied smiling sadly

"But you are the most deserving of my respect "He stated clearly smiling .Vestia blushed

"What is going on here ,who are the men in the cage" She asked "And whilst it maybe none of my business, why Hecate here"

He sighed again "Walk with me" he said walking out of the cave she quickly followed on after whilst being given a strange smirk from the older woman ,whom she guessed was Nyx

* * *

Vestia soon found Jalen just outside the cave lieing down on a ledge gazing at the stars "lovely night isn't it"

Vestia looked up to see completely clear skys ,simmering with the bright stars blazing across the heavens in all manner of shapes "yeah ,it really is " she said completely in awe

"come ,lay down you get a far better view " Vestia almost blushed but did as he told

After a few minutes lying there in blissful awe Jalen spoke up "So what do you wanna know "

"Er ...who were the people in the cages, why are they in there " his expression darkened

"To tell you that you will need to know my roots ,promise me you'll tell no one until I'm ready for them to know"

"I swear it on Styx" she promised ,thunder boomed in the distance

He gave a small smile "no need to go that far "she blushed again "understand you may hate me one im finished" he said glumly "I am not a son of Erebus .My father ,or should I say fathers ,captured Nyx before the end of the titan war and imprisoned her in Tartarus ,they used there true forms to rip off a piece of her soul and create a child with their own essences included ,to try and form a child that could be Gaia's ultimate weapon . That child was me, luckily for both me and my mother, Tartarus intervened and managed to summon up enough energy to shadow travel all three of us to the land beyond the gods ,which at the time was Scotland. Mother trained me for years but due to my titan side I can never set foot in the house of the night neither my mother or step father know why .I soon learned I had inherited the practical evil nature of the titans in question .My mother deicide to ask Hecate for help in separating the titans influence from my body. That is how the three in the cage were created .Together they hold half of my power but apart they only hold a sixth. I know if I killed them the issue could be easily resolved but I cannot bring myself to knowingly kill someone for something they might do .That is why they are in the cage" Jalen explained sadly. Vestia looked at him in shock before pulling him into a hug.

"So you don't hate me " he asked hopefully

"No ,of course not .Ill help you in anyway I can "she replied pulling away and lying down next to him.

A couple hours later Nyx emerged form the cave looking for her son but was surprised to find him sleeping ,still on the ledge, beside a the roman hearth Goddess. She couldn't help but smile

* * *

A.N. I have been working on this for the past three days I hope you like

also Im kinda having writers block as far as Son of Calypso is concerned .So I don't know when ill start chapter Eight

anyway heres a new idea I got written during the holidays two weeks ago tell me what you think ,should I make it official ? I don't know ?

**Hera wandered aimlessly through the dark damp streets of L.A . Usual this would be dangerous at this time of night but Hera ,unknowist to her family, could handle herself pretty well in a fight ,she was a goddess after all . She often when on walks like these ,through the many different types of streets of major cities . This had been more or less a tradition ever since Hercules was made a God . When ever she was feeling agitated or annoyed with her family she would just walk and think ,walk and think . On this particular evening she was feeling particularly annoyed . She walk down the street and soon past into an ally ,deep in thought about how to inacted revenge on Apollo for recently ruining a mortal marriage . In fact she was so deep in thought she didn't notice the slightly heightened floor with a crack spaning the length of the ally and trip ,landing face first in front of a large damp box with two shivering ,sleeping children inside .She got up ,dusted herself off ,moved back slightly and studied the children intently . She couldn't help but smirk when she figured out who the girl was . It was Thalia Grace ,one of her husband's 'bastered ' children . She wondered what her husband was doing at this moment getting a little sidetracked . She opened a brief 'window to check but regretted it instantly after seeing what he was doing . She looked down at Thalia and smiled evily as a plan formulated in her mind . She would mother Thalia and turn her against her father whilst also easing her to be the Greek prophesy child . She started to in inspect the boy and soon came to the conclusion that he was a son of Poseidon . This confused her as almost all children of Poseidon were born into a good home and always achieve much in life. She decided quickly to take both children in . By the way they were sleeping together in the box ,she safely assumed they had developed a close relationship . She flashed her and both children back to an apartment bock on the upper east side of New York city and waited for them to wake. **

**Thalia awoke first . She gazed around at the living room she seemed to be located in which shocked her by the fact she was even there . It was a really small room with only three chairs and a table; one of the chairs -a rocking chair- was occupied by a middle-aged woman that Thalia found oddly familiar . With a start she realised she couldn't see the boy who had more or less become her prodigy during his time homeless . She suddenly heard a loud snore which caused her to tense slightly before turning around to see her passed out prodigy snoring and drooling . She turned back to the woman . **  
** "Who are you and why have you kidnapped us " she demanded **  
** The woman chuckled "kidnapped ,my dear? No, I think of it as taking you and your male companion and giving you a home"after a short pause she asked "how long have you two been on the streets ?"**  
** "That's none of your ..."Thalia started **  
** "A week " came the voice big her prodigy behind her . Though this was true for him ,it wasn't for her. She'd been on the streets for over a mouth before the boys mother found her ,took her in and the incident that lead to her and the boy running away together . **  
** "I see" the woman said "tell me ,what is your name boy ?"**  
** "Percy Jackson ,ma'am "he replied . Thalia scowled at him for being so open **  
** "Okay Percy ,Thalia -" **  
** "How do you know -" **  
** "What would you like to eat? "**  
** Percy and Thalia exchanged looks, silently agree to trust this woman ,due to the lack they had to lose **  
** "Er ... Pizza" asked Percy "blue please ,the woman raised an eyebrow but said nothing**  
** " carbon-ar-a "asked Thalia **  
** The woman simply clicked her fingers and the dishes appeared in front of them which ,coincidently was the size of Thalia's shild. Their eyes widened and gaped before they dug in . Within minutes they were finished . Thalia looked up from her plate **  
** "So not poisoned then?" **  
** "Oh ,I was sure I put the poison in this batch ,oh well have another " she said sarcastically . She snapped her fingers and made a second batch . Thalia dug in again but Percy just stared at the woman in shock until he realising the sarcasm and tucked in himself . **  
** "We still don't know your name " asked Thalia wiping away the last of the meal **  
** "Hera child ,just call me Hera" **

if I did continue it ,it would be a Percy/Bianca

Anyway as always

Feedback is appreciated


End file.
